


The Hearts' Challenge

by SininenSweet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOLY CRAP, BRB FEELING FEELS. I cried while writing this, so I hope this first part is good! I'll try to update it soon but I sorta got stuck on the second chapter so :P Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearts' Challenge

I mumbled, standing against the wall, trying to stay still and patient.

 

_He’s always late._

I heard his footsteps and whipped my head towards the direction of his steps. He ran up, grabbing me into a tight hug and twirling me around.

 

“Doctor,” He took hold of the back of my neck, and pulled me into a soft kiss. I smiled at him and he grinned back, bouncy as always.

 

“I’m sorry Tempest, I couldn’t get away.”

 

“Don’t be. I know what a big part of your life your travels with Amy and Rory are. I just hope you’re all always cautious and safe. I trust you.” I patted his chest and he rested his hands in my curves.

 

“Remember I miss you too okay? I’m always thinking about when next I can get to see you.” He tilted my chin and gave me deep eyes. “I love you endlessly.”  I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, him easing up and relaxing a bit more.

 

“I brought something for you, Tem. Something to remember me by.” He pulled a soft, silky bowtie. It was the same, deep velvety purple as his trenchcoat’s.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” were the only words I could muster from my mouth. I held the bowtie tightly in both of my hands, and gazed at it, before gazing up at him. He’d never given me something that made him so permanent in my life. He smiled at me and pulled me into another kiss.

 

“You look cute in bowties,” He said, running his fingers through my hair. “So I want you to have one, that you can remember me by when I’m gone. I even wore it so it’ll smell like me hopefully until I see you again.” I looked down at it again and clutched the fabric.

“Something is wrong… You’ve never… Given me anything…” He kissed my head softly.

 

“I realized my mistake. Love likes to be reminded of its importance on both sides. You remind me every time I see you. I rarely come around and in a snap you’re wherever I need you to be. It should be the other way around. And someday it will be. Someday… You’ll know everything, and someday, you’ll always be with me I may not look the same, I may not even act the same, but it will be me.”

 

I quietly looked into his deep, thousand year old eyes. I still saw the childish glint that I had a feeling many people missed.

 

“Another regeneration?”

 

“Perhaps, my love. How about we go back to your studio? I think it best we just be indoors for now.” He seemed on edge ever since he got here, so quite frankly I was eager to get him inside. I pulled him down the alley way and into the streets. As I watched for a clear crossing, standing against a wall about half a block away was the man in the Pinstripe suit. I’d seen him quite a few times, mostly when The Doctor wasn’t around.  He was leaning, back to the wall, and everyone just passed by him, like he wasn’t even there. Moments later, he glanced at me, and then turned to walk with the rest of the crowd.

 

The Doctor looked at me worriedly and I shook my head.

 

“Sorry, love. Saw a familiar man.”

 

“And I haven’t even been here ten minutes…” He cursed to himself and looked down and away.

 

“No, now I’m crazy and you know it. I’m the only one in London that even knows who Harold Saxon was, so please, love, don’t worry.” I kissed his cheek and pulled him across the street. He pulled his hand away from mine and buried himself into his trenchcoat.

 

“Tempest, you know how dangerous it is being around me. Even more so because you have such great vision. You’re a wary person as it is, you see too much…”

 

“Doctor, it’s not a problem.” He shook his head somberly.

 

“How many times have you seen the man in Pinstripes?”

 

“A few times,” I said casually, reaching into his pocket for his hand. “When you’re not around, mostly. We’ve never shared a word. Just casual passing glances. This time was a little strange, but… I’m not worrying on it. And you shouldn’t either.”

 

“Okay…” He sighed quietly and I kissed his cheek, smiling.

 

“Worry wart.”

 

_Only if you understood, my angel Tempest._

-Matt’s POV-

 

I sat back in the soft velvet chair, watching the flames in her fire place twist and crackle.

Thoughts were swirling through my head at a million miles an hour.

_She’s not mine. I have no right to her. She’s so perfect for me, but she’s meant for him. Why does this always happen. One regenerations’ happiness is another’s misery. Why does she have to be so perfect for him, to?_

 

“Oh Doctor…” She sighed softly and came into the living room, me reaching out for her. She sat in my lap and snuggled up to me, and I buried my face into her neck, taking comfort from her scent.

“You’re so stressed, relax a little sugar.” She rubbed the back of my neck and I let my head slump back.

 

“Tempest…” My tone was more stressed than I wanted it to sound, so I sighed contentedly to counter it. She rubbed my chest and I smiled happily.

 

“You’re the most beautiful woman,”She blushed at me and I chuckled.

 

_And someday, you’ll know you’re no ordinary woman._

I kissed her neck softly, and she softly mumbled, eyes half shut in bliss, like putty in my arms. Every time we got sensual, I felt guilty, and I especially felt bad when we got frisky, but the feelings she gave me during that time were almost worth it. We kissed, heatedly, and I reached down to claw her sides. She moaned into the kiss, and our tongues got into it, her gripping my hair. I pressed her down against me, and once I finally realized what I was doing, I eased out of the kiss.

 

She sighed softly and smiled at me. “You’re such a man.” I snickered.

 

“Oh, you like it.”

 

“What can a girl say? I’m a fool for you.” We giggled together and kissed again.

 

“I wanna go star watching. Come with me?” She clasped our hands, and I felt the pit open up in my stomach.

_He could be anywhere… what if this is when they’re supposed to meet…?_

Tempest looked at me worriedly and I bit my lip.

 

“No, honey it’s alright. We can stay in, alright?”

I closed my eyes and pushed her off my lap, hiding my face in my hands.

 

_Why… why do I do this to myself… this is going to tear me apart… I can’t go on like this, Amy and Rory will begin to notice… I can’t do this…_

I felt my eyes watering over, and when Tempest touched my shoulder, a sob ripped out of my throat and the tears began to pour out of my eyes.

 

“We can’t do this, Tempest. We can’t. I can’t. You’re not meant to be with me. I can’t do this!” I jolted up, and Tempest followed me quickly as I paced behind the couch.

 

“Day in, day out I fret over you, if you’ve met him and it’ll have to be over between us, I can’t do it!” I waved my hands around, trying desperately to express my emotions. The tears pouring out of my eyes, my cracking voice, the broken tone.

 

“Doctor, stop, calm down!” she grabbed my shoulders and I fell into her, sobbing.

 

“I love you Tempest but I can’t have you. I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry… I need to leave your life forever…”

 

“No,” Her voice cracked. “Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Doctor.” She fought with me for several moments before finally we locked in a passionate, bitter kiss. I locked my arms around her sides and her hands tugged and pulled my hair, driving it off in every which direction.

 

“I can’t, Tempest,” I finally broke away and whispered, my voice quivering. “You aren’t meant for me.”

 

“Fuck fate,” Her voice cracked, pitchy with emotion.

 

“I wish it was that easy.” I whispered, and pressed my lips against her forehead. I broke away quickly, lunging for my jacket.

 

“No! NO! DOCTOR!” She clawed desperately at my shoulders, trying to get a grip on my waist.

 

“Let me go, Tempest, NOW!” I turned and yelled at her. She flinched back, and another sob tore out.

 

“I’m sorry I ever came along you Tempest. I’ll always miss you. You’ll always be in my heart. But I’m not meant for you, so do what you know is smart and right, my beautiful angel,” she let her own sob out.

 

“And let go of my hand. Let go of me. Because you know my life will never allow you to stay long. I promise, in the end, you’re going to be happy. You’ll travel with him, you’ll fall in love all over again, and this time you’ll settle down and start a family. But it will never be with me. So let me go.” She cried out and hugged me desperately.

 

“I love you Doctor, please, don’t go! Don’t leave me alone! I need you! You’re the reason I carry on! Please don’t leave me!” She bawled in my arms, sobbing against my chest.

 

“Please! Please! Don’t go!” I let her go, and she hit the floor.

 

“I have to go, Tempest.” She looked at me, ravaged and heartbroken.

 

“Goodbye, sweet angel. Someday you’ll see me again. In heaven, that’s where we’ll meet.”

 

“N-o Doctor! NO!” I opened the door, not looking back. As it shut I heard her broken sobs, but I didn’t stay long enough to hear anymore of her pleas.

 

It was time for me to be out of her life for good. No adventures, no more smiles, no more kisses and hugs.

 

It was back to the TARDIS, back to Amy and Rory.

 

 

 

Tempest stumbled out of her apartment that night, wasted, heart in bits, tears still coming out every so often. She wandered, and yelled, throughout the streets, calling for her Doctor. At the end of the night, she wound up in the arms of a man in a black trenchcoat, well-built and quite masculine.

 

“You know too much, don’t you, pretty girl? I thought so. Going out at midnight, calling for the Doctor. That’s a way to get in trouble. Now now, I’ll take you someplace you can rest and get sobered up. He warned me about this.”

 

“I want him back,” her voice was still pitchy and cracking, past the booze she hoped would coat her emotion.

 

“Sometimes we just can’t have the ones we love, sweetheart.” He carried her by her back and legs.

 

“Now let’s get you someplace warm.”


End file.
